


Good Night

by Crankle



Category: Joyside (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankle/pseuds/Crankle
Summary: 性转边男果文学，一首不曾说爱的冬日恋歌。
Relationships: 我/边远
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Bitch of Rock'n'Roll

我遇见她是在2005年刚刚入冬的时候，那会儿我被调去北京工作。那是我长这么大头一回去到有暖气的地方。

在南方的时候我就挺喜欢听摇滚，但是没看过几回现场。那时候的东南沿海不比现在，摇滚乐只是日渐式微的打口带和因特网上猖獗的盗版，还有豆瓣里那些文艺青年们从北方传来的文字和照片。那不是一种生活，只是传说。到了北京，我的新同事里也有喜欢摇滚的，他吹嘘自己混迹地下圈子好多年，并对我这个不是在酒吧里泡出来的假摇滚乐迷痛心疾首。下回就带你看演出去，让你见识见识什么才叫真摇滚，他这么说。  


去的是哪一个酒吧，现在已经记不清了，总之是消失了得有十几年的那些老文物里的一个。演的有哪些乐队，现在也记不清了，就记得是个朋克拼盘，而我最不喜欢朋克。

北京确实是北京，这里的一切都是我过去没有见过的。太躁了。狭小又昏暗的空间里满是烟味酒味和汗味，醉醺醺的人在高声喧哗，台上主唱的蹩脚英语我一句也听不清。三和弦吸引不了我，我心不在焉地四下张望。这儿的姑娘不少，真奇怪，我在南方几乎没见过听摇滚的女孩儿。姑娘们打扮得都时髦极了，化着时下最兴的妆，有的拉着男朋友，有的三三两两凑在一块儿指着台上某一个乐手窃窃私语。我张望到第三遍的时候才发现，后边的角落里还坐着个女孩儿，她跟一堆爷们儿坐在一桌，他们好像在激烈地争论着什么，但她一句话也不说，只是不断地举起面前的杯子喝酒。

我的视线没有办法从她身上挪开。但这并非因为她漂亮得引人注目，完全不是。我说不清，她确实吸引着我，然而是以一种不那么令人愉悦的方式。那些女孩们像糖果像花朵，散发出甜蜜的气息；然而她却像一个深渊，望不见底，阴冷、黑暗又潮湿。她大概没有化妆，脸庞的轮廓很锋利，并不是一般女孩儿温婉的长相；头发很卷，不是那种烫出来精心打理过的卷发，就是丝毫不加在意地蓬乱地耷拉在肩膀上。她放下了酒杯，伸手去掏烟和打火机，在点上烟的一刻抬起头，目光正好和我相会。我浑身打了个冷颤，心虚地赶紧看向一旁。她并没有注意到我。我毫不怀疑，谁如果靠近她，走进她的世界里，就会被深渊吞没，被她带领着一起下沉，堕入无边黑暗之中。

我的朋友从洗手间回来，搭上了我的肩。他也看见了她。他朝我使了个眼神：“看到那边那个妞了没，Joyside主唱。”

“什么主唱？”

“Joyside。没听过啊？全北京最牛逼的朋克！”

我没听过，我也没搞清楚他说的那三个字是什么。他看我没有什么反应，又拍了两下我的肩膀，说：“你等着看好了，待会儿他们压轴，躁不死你！”  


台上的乐队拖拖拉拉地演完了剩下的四首歌，人刚走下台，我就听见后边有人喊了声“调音了让个道儿”，转过身一看，就是我先前偷看的那一桌人。打头的是个胖乎乎的大高个儿，那个女孩儿跟在他后面，走得摇摇晃晃的，一看就是喝多了。人群开始欢呼，开始吹起了口哨。临到舞台的时候，女孩忽然大步蹿到了最前头，跳上台去，很是随意地冲台下挥了挥手，我才发现她手里还拿着一瓶啤酒。乐队的另外三个人调琴和鼓的时候，她就倚着话筒架歪歪扭扭地站着看他们。人群已经开始往台前拥了，我被推攘着，不知不觉中也站到了前排，离她只有几步远。

她是个疯子。第一首歌刚开始我便笃定了这一点。她穿的应该是男款的衬衫，本来就不合身，还被她扣得乱七八糟，能看得见内衣的带子。我看见她的脸上不知道什么时候抹上了一些亮闪闪的东西，然而抹得也并不规整。她抓着话筒不管不顾地唱，从舞台的这一头蹦到那一头，又从那一头蹦回这一头，不停地打晃，好像下一秒就会醉倒在台上。台下的人仿佛也都和她一样醉，所有人像疯了一样地互相撞着，喊叫着。我听不清她唱的是什么，全是英文，只觉得不断地听到啤酒、香烟，还有那个四个字母的脏词儿。屋子里闷热得我喘不上气，我头一回讨厌起暖气的存在。我仰起头来看她，我总觉得她像是马上就要哭了，又觉得这里所有的人也都是这样。

“下一首歌，”她仰头把她带上来的那瓶啤酒喝完了最后一口，“Bitch of Rock'n'Roll，唱给在场所有的婊子们，比如我。”

人群又开始吹着口哨哄闹起来。前奏的时候她咬着嘴唇，整个人几乎挂在话筒架上，像是想起了什么似地忽然又弯起嘴角笑了。大概是看我直勾勾地盯着她看了太久，我的朋友凑近我耳边意味深长地告诉我：“她睡果。”

“什么？”我完全没听懂。

“我说！她睡果！”他提高了音量，“就是跟粉丝睡觉！”

我这才反应过来他的意思。我的脸一下子有点儿发烫，猛劲儿锤了他一下。他一侧身躲开，说我这不是看你对人家有意思么。

“屁！”我立马否认，“我喜欢漂亮的！身材好的！这哪儿哪儿都不挨呢。”

他不说话了，但还是意味深长地冲我笑。我被盯得心烦，转头看回舞台上，不过几秒钟又不由自主地被她吸引了目光。我再一次认真打量她。她看起来挺高的，很瘦，但不是电视上女明星们那种性感迷人的瘦，而是一种近乎病态的瘦，让人想起英美剧里那些瘾君子的形象；我甚至觉得即使解开她的衣服，注意到的也只会是硌人的肋骨。她有很多纹身，手臂上手腕上，我看不清楚是什么。她还在唱着，只是埋着头，一直埋着头。

我又一次觉得有些窒息。

我还会去看她的演出的。那一瞬间我完全确定了这一点，尽管我并不知道是为什么。


	2. My Eyes Pissed Again

第二回看她演出我是一个人去的，没跟任何人说，离上回才过了一周。我站在第一排看她。她还是醉醺醺的，没有比上一次好上多少，唯一不同的是这次她化了很重的妆，那样的妆容比起取悦更像是对所有眼睛的挑衅和冒犯。

上一次回去以后，我去找了他们的歌来听。没花功夫去音像店里找，直接投奔了论坛和音乐播放器。他们才发过一张专辑，我一首一首听过去，看她写的歌词，看完一遍之后，忍不住从头又看一遍。Old-school punk都丧都颓，都愤世嫉俗要死要活，特别无聊。她也丧也颓，可我偏偏觉得她那些词句里有一些绵密细软的东西，像蛛丝，像触手，把我包裹起来。那些触手命令我抬起头，看向前方，我就又看见她的身影，穿梭在每一首歌里，像一个幽灵。我听她用一种满不在乎的语气唱着“There's no glory in my life, but I don't mind”，又恶狠狠地喊“Why do I still have so fucking many tomorrows”。我闭上眼睛抽了支烟，觉得她实在是太过于歌如其人。

我还是不喜欢朋克，但我反反复复地听这十几首歌，听得几乎能背出本来就没有多少的和弦。

我知道了乐队的名字叫Joyside，快乐的那个joy，正面反面的那个side；她叫边远，也叫尚欢欢。我分不清这两个名字哪个是她自己瞎起的；我猜是前面那个，毕竟尚欢欢听着更像一个平凡无奇的女孩儿名字。

她坐下来了，正坐在我面前，两条腿从不高的舞台上耷拉下来，很瘦。她在唱的是My Eyes Pissed Again，第一段主歌正唱到一半。这首歌不在那张专辑里，只有在现场演过，我听说这是写给她母亲的歌。

“I'll give you everything you want, and my tears, my cheap tears.” 她直直地看进我眼睛里，这么唱道。

我几乎被她的目光冻结。那里边痛苦灰暗的东西在转瞬间让我不寒而栗。然而当我能够反应过来再去探寻的时候，她已经躺在了台上，仰头望着天花板。吉他和鼓还在狂躁地响着，但她停住了。

所有人都在看着她。这样僵持了或许有十几秒钟，她对着话筒说：“我不想唱了。”  


演出是在一片混乱当中结束的，我听说这对于他们反而算是常态。我挤出散场离开的人群和拥成一帮继续喝酒的人群去卫生间，那样的目光伴随着现场过大音量带来的耳鸣仍在我脑海中轰响。我在洗手台边上掏了支烟叼上，正要点烟的手在半空中顿住了。我看见她在水龙头下洗脸，像是刚吐过一轮的样子。她很粗暴而不耐烦地抹着脸，弄掉了先前浮夸的妆。当她做完这件事起身走开的时候，她仿佛彻底筋疲力竭了。但她注意到了我，或许是因为我一直呆呆地看着她。她倚靠在墙上，眯起眼睛，朝我伸出手。我这才发现她并没有在台上看起来的那么高。

“蹭根烟。”她说。

我赶紧再掏出一支烟递给她，帮她点上，再自己点上。

她抽着烟，一句话也不说。我开始没话找话：“刚才的演出太精彩了。”

我其实更想问她为什么不愿意把最后几首歌唱完，但我没敢问出口。

“谢谢你。”她笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛。那不是礼节性的微笑，更像是真的听到了什么好笑的事时会有的笑。

气氛似乎又要陷入尴尬。我一心想着得再说些什么，于是没头没脑地就来了句：“一块儿去吃夜宵吗？”

我几乎在话说出口的同时就后悔了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。然而出乎我意料的是，她停下来，把烟夹在手里，很认真地看着我：“去吃什么呢？”

我噎住了。我根本不知道这儿半夜三更能去哪里吃东西。“……什么都行。”我含糊其辞。

“那我们走吧。”她说完就大步流星地往外走，一点儿也没犹豫。  


最后是她带我去了边上的一家大排档，她说这儿的串最便宜，而且老板和她认识，会多送她一瓶啤酒。我看着她手指扣着桌板打着节拍，哼着不知道什么旋律，又想起她先前在台上投来的那个目光，一时间感到有些割裂。我很想问问她在看那一眼时是否真的看到了我，却还是没法开口。

“我应该叫你什么比较好呢？边远还是尚欢欢？”我最终认为这是一个更合适的话题。

“随你。”她灌了一口啤酒，“反正都是我。还有好多别的名字呢。”

“会另起一个名字总是因为更希望被那么称呼吧？”我猜测道，“那我是不是该叫你边远？”

她一下子就笑了：“尚欢欢才是我自己起的。”

我有点儿意外，大概因为这个名字听起来太普通了，也太不像她给人的感觉了。

“叫我欢欢就行了，”她说，“边远这个名字很让人难过。”

我忽然也想起她的乐队的名字。Joyside，欢乐的一面，不是悲伤的一面也不是愤怒的一面。我感觉我似乎隐隐约约地明白了些什么。

“好的，欢欢。”我说。  


等待的时间里她又开始哼歌。这一回我听出来了，我很惊喜：那是Feifei Run。

“你喜欢木马吗？”我问。

“我爱木马。”她说，几秒钟后又补上一句，“尽管他们已经不在了。”

这话说得太奇怪了，我听得想笑，但是看着她那副严肃的样子还是憋了回去。我也爱木马，从他们的第一张专辑就爱得不行，去年那张《果冻帝国》更是当宝贝似地供了起来。然而紧接着就听说了他们的离散——木玛、胡湖、曹操，我心目中最完美的拍档。这个消息着实让我低落了很久很久，但现在我已经释然了。

“乐队嘛，”我安慰她道，“总是有聚有散的。”

她没说话，神情愈发低落下去，好像由这个话题想到了一些别的。我后知后觉地意识到这对于一个搞乐队的人来说实在不算是什么愉快的话题，只好赶忙埋头喝了几口酒以掩饰我的尴尬。

过了一会儿，她说：“我特别喜欢那张《果冻帝国》。谢强的词写得真好，他是个很棒的诗人。”

我点头表示赞同。

她想了想又说：“也是个很棒的情人。”

我一愣。

她没有在这个话题上继续下去。她轻声地唱起来，唱的是我最喜欢的一段歌词：

“经过一只手臂的挥舞，是否能够传达出，脉搏里的起伏；经过许多次的沉默，是否就代表着，灵魂里的软弱……”  


吃饱喝足的时候，已经是凌晨了。她其实没吃什么东西，大部分时候都在喝着啤酒发呆。结账时我抢着说我来请客，她也没有要客气的意思。

“你家在哪儿啊？我送你回去吧。”我确实不大放心让她这样自己回家，就算她是rock star，终究也还是个女孩儿。

“我没有家。”她很是坦然地说。

看到我一副不解的样子，她解释道：“我们以前在清河租过一间屋子，后来住不下去了。往后就在刘耗那儿蹭了一间屋，北新桥，刘耗，还有他女朋友，我们都住那儿。有时候也住在李洋家里，他是海淀首富，有全世界最大的房子。”

“总有地方可以待着的，”她全然不在意地说，“哪里都一样。”

“那你今晚住哪里呢？”我问。

“我不知道。”她说。

我的心跳有些加速，可能是酒精的作用。她睡果的事儿又开始在我脑子里乱窜——不光是我朋友说过的，还有我在论坛的角角落落里看到过的。我感觉脸上有点发烧，慌忙地勒令自己收住正浮现在脑海里的念头。

“要不要到我那里去？我住得很近。”我还是说了，用一种尽可能诚恳而不使人误解的语气，但这样的话在这种情景之下无论怎么说听起来都十分不干不净。

她笑了起来，我没法从这个笑里判断出她是如何理解我的意思的。她回答得很干脆：“好呀。”  


我住得确实很近，走路就能到；是单位安排的住处，只有一间房、一张床。我们从那条脏兮兮的小巷子里走出来，走在大马路上。天挺冷的，风刮得脸生疼。我在南方从来没体验过这样的寒风，一来北京就把帽子围巾手套装备齐全了。她裹了一件黑色的长风衣，那件风衣看起来更应该属于一个比她高十公分的男人。路灯的光晕下，她的呼吸带出白色的雾气，两只手缩在口袋里头。她穿得显然比我更单薄，我有点儿想把围巾摘下来给她围上，但那实在过于暧昧了。

“你是从哪里来的北京呢？”我不大听得出她的口音。

“新疆。”她说，“新疆伊犁。高考的时候考过来的。”

确实是个又边又远的地方，我想。这大概也解释了她那一头浓密的卷发。

“觉得北京怎么样？”我问。

“我不喜欢北京。”她示意我抬头看天空。今天的夜空很晴朗，能看得见星星，和我在南方的城市里看见的一样多。

但她说：“这里的星星太少了。”

过了一会儿，她又重复道：“我不喜欢北京。”

“这里是一片废墟。”

我不知道该说什么好。我想或许我是个在废墟里生活惯了的人，从南方的省会来到北京，除了更繁华也更拥堵一些以外，我察觉不出有什么不同。我在废墟里过得如鱼得水，习惯了闹钟、通勤和工作邮件。我试图想象她的家乡，那里是否有望不到边的广阔草原，是否有清澈奔涌的河流，是否有五月漫山遍野盛开的花；我试图想象她的灵魂，那里是不是烙刻着满天繁星，因而格外烂漫和自由。


	3. Loser's Face

那天晚上我们没睡。她一点儿不见外地借浴室洗了个澡，我给她找了套我的睡衣，长得过分。我说把床让给她，我在沙发上将就一晚，她点点头，躺在床边缘扯过被子把脑袋也蒙了起来，没一会儿就好像睡熟了。

而我睡不着。我缩在对我而言过小了的沙发上，一抬眼就能看见我的床上裹成一个茧似的她。我忍不住在心里感慨她的毫不设防，又因此感到心虚和担忧。辗转半个多小时之后，我终于宣告投降，认命地伸手拿纸偷偷摸摸打了一发，然后在高潮后的恍惚里无助地思索这算是怎么一回事。我一向知道——或者说以为我知道我喜欢什么样的女孩儿：脸蛋精致，乖巧恬静，梳着温柔的长发穿着碎花的长裙，在夏天的阳光里，眉眼弯弯笑得像个天使。可是欢欢，尚欢欢，她就这样冰冷而又炽热地，和她的朋克音乐一样蛮横粗暴地闯了进来，让我惶恐失措，又毫无希望。

那是个难熬的晚上。当我终于入睡又终于醒来的时候，她已经从我的房间里消失了，几乎没留下任何来过的痕迹。我抽了支烟，试图让自己相信昨天的一切都只是一场梦；我们没有交换联系方式，我甚至没有告诉她我的名字，也就意味着我们不必——或许也不会再有下次。迷恋上她是一件危险的事儿，一定是的，我明明在第一次看见她的时候就清楚地知道。

然而尚欢欢并没有给我喘息的机会。三天后的夜里，这里少有地下了大雨。我已经在收拾明天工作的文件准备休息了，却听见外边楼道里传来急促奔跑的脚步声，然后是门被用力拍响的声音。我打开门，看见欢欢，她穿得好像比上一次还要单薄，浑身都淋湿了，齐肩的卷发往下滴着水，脸色发白而眼眶发红，像一只受伤了的野兽。

我张了张嘴，想问她发生什么了。可是话还没来得及说出口，就先被她堵住。

她像一颗彗星一样撞了过来，啃了我的嘴唇。  


我们是在这一天晚上第一次滚上了床。她没有给我任何的前情提要；她看起来不是很清醒，但也绝非不清醒。我不知道她是喝多了还是飞大了，或者二者兼有。

我想，无论是以这世界上的哪一种标准来衡量，她都不算是个好操的女孩儿。她丝毫没有身材可言，太瘦了，和我先前想象中的一模一样。当她把衣服脱光的时候，我看见底下各色的疤痕和瘀伤，新新旧旧，算不上太多但足以让我在做爱时为如何下手而犹豫。她一点儿也不关心前戏，一上来就直奔主题，然而她的身体里头远不及身上的一半潮湿。我戴好套，弄好润滑，心脏狂跳着小心翼翼地操进去，生怕把她弄疼——按照我的经验，我绝对已经弄疼她了；我硬得过分，她紧得过分，换作别的女孩儿早就要向我抗议了。可她一点儿反应也没有。她在被操的时候几乎不发出声音，没有一句话，甚至听不见呻吟或是喘息。她总是揽过我低下头来和她接吻，她的唇和舌柔软而滚烫，又总在我被吻得几近失神的时候离开，让我陷入几秒钟短暂的怅然。除此之外，她便只是盯着我，或者越过我盯着不知哪里愣神，我看不出她心里在想些什么，也看不出她对我努力的取悦究竟是否满意。我感到一种前所未有的挫败，从中又生出一种着了魔似的狂热。我狠狠地咬上她瘦削的肩胛，手指饥渴地描摹着她从肋骨到胯骨的弧线。她仍然不作什么反应，眨着眼睛任由我更快更重地操干，一直到我为她彻底晕头转向，释放在她身体里，她依旧是那样。

我完全不知道她到底有没有到过高潮，可我也开不了口问。我有点儿尴尬也有点儿不知所措地拔出来的时候，她又凑上来吻我，然后抓着我的手指重新往下面探去，像是在责怪我的离开。我赶忙殷勤地换用手指接着操她。她绝对比我睡过的任何一个女孩都更钝感，这一切的动作对于她比起刺激反倒更像是安抚。我亲吻她的身体，从颈边的红痕到小臂的纹身，最后是手腕上一道还没有愈合好的伤口。这一夜第一次地，我感觉到她猛地颤抖了一下。我一瞬间又掉回到先前的狂热当中，手上加重了力度，舌头舔舐着，直到隐隐约约品尝到铁锈似的味道。她极轻极轻地呜咽了一声，然后在我的手指间到了。即使在这个时候她依然和先前一样安静，只有手指被绞紧的感觉和她略微失焦的眼神泄露着她。

随后是一段长长的沉默。这些发生得太快，太猝不及防了，我不知道该说些什么。于是我说，睡觉吧，她点点头。没有人动。我又说，你为什么突然跑过来啊，她认真地思索了一会儿，然后看着我的眼睛，无比坦诚地说：“我忘了。”  


那之后一切就都发生得顺理成章了。在无所事事的夜晚或者周末，她总喜欢往我这里跑，有时候带着她伤痕累累的木吉他，有时候带着看起来经了好几手的书，有时候带着不知道从哪里搜刮来的CD和电影，来蹭我的烟和啤酒。更多的时候我们只是空白地打发时间，或者做爱——在床上，在沙发上，在电视机前的地毯上，躺在那里，因为时间的流逝而感到晕眩。她总是很懒散，不爱说话，反应迟缓，把东西丢得到处都是。

她也带我去和她的朋友们见面。刘耗、范博、阳阳、辛爽、李洋、老徐……我去过北新桥，那里狭小拥挤，屋里没有比屋外暖和几度。当我们一股脑儿聚在里头的时候，简直像是什么地下教派的秘密集会。刘耗住的那间收拾得整整齐齐，而欢欢相比之下就是个邋遢鬼。更多时候所有人都去李洋的大房子里，坐着躺着，横七竖八。有时候——一般是大家都喝多了的时候，会有人开始叫我“边远她男朋友”。我往往反应不过来这是在叫我。这个称呼太古怪了，我还从来没有把自我定位提升到过这种高度。如果这时候的欢欢罕见地还没有太醉，她会砸过去一个靠枕，说去你妈的。而我醉醺醺地开始想，我们这能算是恋爱吗？当然不能，我很快便得出结论。我不傻也不瞎，从各色她从未打算过要掩盖的痕迹中都能看出，如果我们是恋爱关系，那我的头顶早就绿草如茵了。可以上床的朋友，这是当时我想到的最合适的描述。然而有一回喝上头了，我不知是怎么想的，问刘耗你们这帮人里头有人跟她睡过么。刘耗回答，你还不如问有人没跟她睡过么。我仔细一想，那个描述似乎又显得不那么贴切了；有一种微妙的东西确实存在于我们之间，它超出了那个描述的范围，但我形容不出。

我给她配了一把我这儿的钥匙，说只要想来随时都可以来待着。从此她在我这儿的时间几乎超过了住在北新桥的时间。她说这里很暖和，她喜欢温暖的地方。她有时整天整天地发呆，我问她在想什么，她说什么也没有想。但我仍然看得出她的眼睛里积攒了过于多的幻想，只是她似乎说不清它们，怎么也说不清。有时候她试图说，然而结果并不尽如人意。她在她的歌里有多么精确、凝练、直击人心，在说话时就有多么混乱和词不达意。某一个租了碟放电影的晚上，她没有在看电影，而是看茶几上的苹果。她看着苹果说：“我完全不明白。”我一边看着男女主角热吻一边喝酒：“不明白什么？”她想了好久，直到整段激情戏都结束了，才回答：“所有事情。”

  
欢欢很喜欢读诗，尤其喜欢那些上百年前的欧洲诗人，从格雷到叶芝，于是我空荡荡的书架一本一本地被放上了他们的作品。她对兰波推崇有加，向我讲述他是怎样地年少天才，又和魏尔伦有怎样的风流韵事。她把《地狱一季》拿给我看，我才看了两页就一个头两个大。我向来理解不了这种过于抽象的文学体裁，太多的象征和暗示，弯来绕去不说人话。但她是懂诗的人，我毫不怀疑，她在那些让人眼花缭乱的意象之间自在地游走。有一回她带了华兹华斯的诗集来，全英文的，还有一本被翻旧了的牛津词典。她说她喜欢兰波，但她不会去写那样的东西。如果我将来要写的话，她说，大概会是像他这样的。

我凑过去和她一块儿看，心里暗暗讶异。我知道她没读完大学，辍学搞的乐队，但她的英语比我预想中要好上不少。她告诉我她时不时也给一些杂志和网页翻译资料，“不然就真的吃不上饭了”。她说这话时的眼神干净极了，是朝九晚五的我所想象不出的。我想起我反反复复看了不知多少遍的她写的歌词。这年头的乐队里用英文写歌的遍地都是，但我确实没见过哪一个的词比她的更好。

“你想写诗？”我问，“写那样的歌词？”我难以把书页上的诗作和她的朋克音乐联系到一块儿去，在我看来她现在的词——尽管不那么高雅——已经是我所能想象到最熨帖的完美了。

她点点头。“我不想只是这样。我不想只是写……”她停顿了一会儿，好像在试图找一个准确的短语或者句子，然而又一次失败了，“这样的东西。”

“但是很难，”她十分认真地说，“我还写不好。”

“还是用英文？”她点点头。我忍不住问出了自己一直以来都想要问的问题：“为什么非得用英文写呢？拿中文写不是简单得多了？”

她摇了摇头。

那时候我并不理解她是为什么摇头。然而在下一次我看着她演出时，这段对话忽然又跳进我的脑海，我一瞬间就明白了她的意思。

“Tired of any words, write songs to hate myself.” 她唱。


	4. December Man's Song

雪纷纷扬扬下了三天，还没有要停的意思。从窗口望出去，人行道上一片洁白，倒是很应商店橱窗里圣诞装饰的景。欢欢的生日也要到了；尽管她一句也没有提过，但我一直记着这个。这怎么忘得掉呢？或许在一年中的任何一个日子出生都不会比在圣诞节出生更具戏剧色彩和微妙的暗喻了。早上我看见李洋给我发的消息，说大家约好那天晚上在他家里喝酒庆生，通知我一下，我就是第二天翘班也得去。过了几分钟，他又发过来一条：看见边远了跟她说一声，这家伙又不回我们消息。

然而我这边也没有好到哪里去。我已经三天没有见到她了，也不回短信和电话。我慌慌张张地去问刘耗，他回复我说他们也没见着她，但接着又说让我放宽心，人间蒸发的事她可没少干，把大家急坏了好几回，就差没上派出所报案了，结果到了演出前又没事人似地突然冒出来，气得他牙痒痒。既然这么说了，我也就只有继续干等着，祈祷她至少能在生日那天出现。

平安夜是周六，公司年底冲业绩，比起过节还是加班来得实在；况且欢欢不在了，我才突然惊觉起自己在北京的形单影只。顶着大雪回到黑漆漆的住所时离欢欢的生日还有三个小时，我摸索着打开客厅的灯，被吓得一愣。我的祈祷看来还是起了些作用。她就站在茶几前大睁着眼睛看着我，湿漉漉的，头顶上甚至还有没来得及融化的雪花。

有那么几秒钟，我感觉自己像是落入了平行时空，一个多月前的画面换了种方式在我面前上演。那个像彗星一样的吻在我的头脑里爆炸，我又和那天晚上一样，张着嘴不知道该说些什么。

还是她先开口了，一副若无其事的样子：“我刚刚回来。外面雪好大。”

“……你到哪儿去了？”我问，尽管在她的若无其事映衬下这个问题简直显得愚蠢。

她眨了眨眼：“秦皇岛。”

“什么？”

“秦皇岛。坐大巴去的。”她看起来还是像平日里那样认真又不在意，就像在说晚餐吃了加了鸡蛋的面条。

我拿她一点儿办法也没有，只好问：“李洋说给你发消息了，明天去他那儿过生日，你看见了么？”

“看见了，”她说，“我会去的。”

我想起我打过去的至少十个未接电话，又好气又好笑。

她又说：“我饿了。”

我长长地叹了口气，认命地放下包脱下外套去厨房煮面，听见身后赤脚踩在地上的脚步声，以及水龙头打开的声音。我望向窗外，主干道明亮的灯光映照里，雪竟然不再下了，就像从来没有下过那样彻底。  


结果就是我们一觉睡到了圣诞节的中午十二点。叫醒我的不是太阳，是手机震动。我睡眼惺忪地拿过来一看，李洋，一下子清醒了一半。

按下接听，听筒里李洋劈头盖脸地就是一通骂，说边远玩失踪也就算了，怎么连你也不接电话，蛋糕再不订来不及了，她人到底回来没啊，你说话啊！

欢欢也醒了。我一边心虚一边又不想措辞，直接把手机往她手里一塞。我听见李洋在那边又喂了几声，骂了两句脏话，然后欢欢懒洋洋地回了一句：“我在呢。”

电话那头的声音明显地顿住了一会儿，我几乎都能想象得出李洋憋着一股子气却又发作不出的样子，既同情又忍不住地想笑。

“……晚上记得过来，耗子说你连个人影儿都见不着他就陪女朋友过节去了，就我们和范博四个。”

“知道了。你记得买酒。”她说完就挂了电话，拉过被子蒙上头又睡了过去。  


李洋买的蛋糕好看极了，送了蜡烛，还有一个彩纸做的生日王冠。我把王冠给她戴上。她今天一直睡到了下午，头发比平常还要乱七八糟。我努力尝试着把她炸开来的乱毛整理得服帖一点儿，只是收效甚微，而她的眼里显然又只有桌上的蛋糕。我们从数字蜡烛里头找了2和8，欢欢却说，不要用年来计数，要用天做单位；她算过了，这是她活着的第10228天。这特别重要，她说，实现了从四位数到五位数的飞跃，以后再也不会有了。但是2只有一个，范博把5倒过来，改装了一下，勉强做成了另一个2。李洋说，不知道的还以为我们在给原始人过生日呢，欢欢乐得直笑。

刚分完蛋糕，酒还没喝上几口，范博就说明天一早还有特别要紧的工作，得先回去了；我一看时间，竟然真已经不早了。李洋满脸的不乐意，说着就你忙似的，又转过来对我说，你可别学他啊。欢欢倒是一点儿不介意，说太好了，剩下的酒都归咱们了。

她和李洋喝金酒，我喝啤的；我不敢喝得太上头，我也是有正经工作的人。欢欢说，放个电影吧。李洋喝得有点儿迷糊了，探出身子从架子上随手掏了张碟，看了眼封面，激动得不行地往我手里塞：“放这个，这个好看，特别好看！”

我愣了一下，看看李洋，也就只好自己起身摆弄他家的电视和DVD机。我记得很清楚，电影叫《24小时狂欢派对》，英国的片子，刚出没几年，我好像在豆瓣上见过，但没看过。  


好不容易鼓捣好了，我顺手关了灯，坐回沙发上。欢欢也凑了过来，她把酒杯留在了茶几上。我把她整个儿揽进怀里。真是奇怪，我们平常从不这样。

是一部传记片，讲的是英国工厂唱片的创始人托尼·威尔森。DV摄制的镜头摇摇晃晃，剧情还处于平淡之中，看着有些催眠。顶多过了十几二十分钟，我扭头看过去，李洋已经在沙发上睡着了。欢欢倒是仍然看得聚精会神，时不时不安分地动弹两下；她今天睡得够久了，大概到凌晨也犯不了困。

我把手里拿着的啤酒喝完，决定这就是今晚的最后一瓶了。电视机屏幕上，一场派对开得正混乱。我盯着走了一会儿神，然后突兀地开口：

“别再那么一声不吭地消失了，谁也联系不上你，别人多着急啊。”

她一愣，显然没有想到我会突然提起这个，但是什么也没说。

“我们着急倒没什么，问题是你这么干多了，万一哪天真有点三长两短——就跟狼来了似的，万一我们没及时发现问题，出事儿了怎么办？”我自顾自接着往下说。天知道她消失的那几天里，我心神不宁了多久。

她还是没说话。直到我以为她不会说什么了的时候，她才开口：“那不是挺好的吗？”

什么叫挺好的？我投过去一个全然不解的目光。

“如果有一天我死了，你们不会发现，而是会以为我去了很远的地方，藏起来了。”

我皱起眉头。她想了想，又接着说：

“本来也就不需要来找我。”

这么糟糕的逻辑放在她身上，竟然偏偏就变得让人无法反驳。我看着她，她看着电影，彩色的光投在她的脸上。我忽然空前强烈地想要问一个一直没能问出口的问题，或许是酒精使然或许是气氛使然，我终于有了勇气。

“活着对你来说，是一件很痛苦的事情吗？”

她倒好像并没有因为这个问题感到多少意外。认认真真地想了几秒钟之后，她说：“我不知道。”

我张了张嘴，开始在心里盘算怎样自然地转移到别的话题上去。但她又说道：

“但活着很困难……我不明白为什么其他人不这么觉得。为什么别人可以接受活在谎言里，为什么可以明知道自己是个垃圾还表现得好像并不是那样，为什么可以不因为自己活着而感到恶心和绝望……”

酒精并不让她比清醒的时候更激动或者更混乱，她还是那样，只是在迟缓的基础上更加迟缓。她抓了抓头发，继续着对她而言十分艰难的措辞：“我摆脱不了那种恶心的感觉，喝醉的时候，演出的时候……我没办法摆脱。只有伤害和攻击自己才能暂时缓解，可是那本身一样恶心。”

“我不明白自己在做什么。”她最后说，“我做的一切就是在不停地把自己撕开来展示给别人看，让他们来消费和评头论足……跟妓女没有什么区别。丑陋又狰狞……但我只能这么做。我不明白这一切的意义是什么——可能本来也就没有意义。”

“你没办法和你自己和解。”我尝试着概括她所说的。是到后来，我们相隔千里之后，我才在记忆闪回时忽然地理解，她痛恨所有的不真实，又厌恶自己所有的真实，因此这样无所适从。

她没有对此作出回应，只是看着电视机屏幕，说：“我还是更希望我从来没有活过。”  


我也转过头，把注意力放回电影上。走神得太久，我还没跟上剧情，先看见了伊恩·柯蒂斯在厨房里吊死的画面。

“他死的时候是二十三岁吧？”我问。

“嗯。”她露出一副若有所思的样子。

“那看来他没能活到第一万天。”我打趣道。

“好多人都死在二十七岁了，你知道的吧？”

我当然知道著名的二十七岁诅咒，吉姆·莫里森、科特·柯本……太多了。

“可能他们就是没法儿在这个世界上活过一万天。”她说。

我伸出手，一下一下梳理着她乱蓬蓬的头发。她的头发不细也不软，刺得我手心发痒。

“而你已经活过一万天了。”我说，“所以你还会有两万天、三万天、四万天……”

她咯咯地笑起来：“不会有那么多的。”

“谁知道呢？”我耸耸肩。

她从我怀里挣脱，把玻璃瓶里剩下的酒都倒进杯里，然后一口气喝完。我说：“祝你的第二个一万天比第一个更好。”

她放下杯子，凑上来给了我一个金酒味儿的吻。


End file.
